A press pack high power semiconductor(s) is used as a high power device that has a very high current rating (i.e., greater than 100 amperes). The press pack high power device has a structure configured to protect the semiconductor element from current concentration and for controlling thermal stress (e.g., heat transfer out of the semiconductor element). A mechanical clamp is used for configuring one or more press pack high power semiconductor(s) to a heat sink, a bus bar, and/or other components. The mechanical clamps are designed to ensure that the press pack high power semiconductor(s) is clamped with appropriate force allowing a homogeneous pressure distribution over a majority portion of a contact surface. The mechanical clamp can use a leaf spring or other load bearing structure to distribute the clamping forces evenly. This kind of load bearing structure can wear out or degrade over time due to many factors, and as the load bearing structure can eventually fail (e.g., fail to provide even distribution of forces, fail to provide clamping forces, break, bend, etc.). Generally, the only time an operator becomes aware that the load bearing structure has worn out (e.g., is degraded) is when it fails, e.g., due to breakage or failure of the semiconductor element due to a thermal runaway.